Fallen
by DeadManSeven
Summary: The Fourth Child becomes one of the fallen.


Once again, all characters used in this piece are not my creation, they are the property of   
  
GAINAX and their affiliates, and suing me can only get you my Playstation and Lost In Space   
  
soundtrack...  
  
In my quest to be the first NGE writer to span all NGE genres, this piece fills the requirement   
  
for a darkfic, which takes place before Shinji and Toji fight in the Evas. Did I mention spoilers?   
  
Sorry...  
  
  
  
  
  
*Fallen - Derek Zischke*  
  
  
  
Darkness filled Unit One's entry plug. The world around Shinji suddenly vanished, and all   
  
control of the Eva was removed from him. His view was now replaced with another, the same   
  
but given a red tinge, as if all he could see was coated in blood.  
  
Now all he could do was watch.  
  
He heard Eva One give out a bestial roar, and its arms reached out and wrapped around the   
  
black Eva's neck, cutting off air, digging deep into thick flesh, the sensation of it forcing its way   
  
into Shinji's nerves. The black hands around Shinji's own Eva's neck slowly released, and   
  
eventually swung limply at their owner's sides as he heard the brutal snap of the black Eva's   
  
neck, the feeling in his hands like human flesh. Like the flesh of the unknown pilot.  
  
In the back of Shinji's mind, the part that would remain sane and rational throughout all he   
  
saw, a voice spoke up: _It must be over. It can't fight anymore._  
  
Shinji, who would see what followed many times over in dreams turned to nightmares and   
  
wake screaming, could only watch what happened next.  
  
Unit One knelt over the fallen body and raised its arm. Shinji began to cry out as he realised   
  
what the machine intended to do, as the giant purple fist came down and crushed the black   
  
Eva's head, coating the streets with a wash of viscous fluid. The small part of his mind that   
  
wanted to stay sane and rational was now struggling to do so, because all it could repeat at the   
  
sight of the fallen machine was, "Dear God, that's blood. Not oil, not LCL, not engine fuel, but   
  
the blood of a human. It's blood. It's blood. It's blood."  
  
  
  
Underground, in the Geofront, the various technicians stared up at the video monitors, all   
  
sickened but unable to look away. Only two people in the room did not fit this description; Maya   
  
Ibuki, who had placed her hands over eyes that refused to shake the images they had just   
  
witnessed, and Gendo Ikari, who sat unmoved at his desk, despite the fact that his son's   
  
screams echoed all around him.  
  
  
  
Shinji could not remember much of what he would now see days later, only the unstoppable   
  
flow of blood as his Eva tore the black Eva's flesh from its body. He knew later that he was   
  
screaming in the entry plug, because his throat was sore for days after, but at the time, he was   
  
only watching in silence. He only heard himself yell at one thing, when he saw what the final   
  
thing his Eva destroyed was.  
  
The entry plug.  
  
The carrier of the pilot, held in a giant purple hand, seeming to tremble, coated in blood, torn   
  
from the back of the black Eva's shattered head. It was held there for a second, and then   
  
shattered, crushed, destroyed. It was then that Shinji's Eva stopped. It had no more purpose;   
  
there was nothing left to kill.  
  
  
  
For what seemed like hours Shinji sat in the entry plug, clenched, frozen in grief for the   
  
unknown pilot and hatred for his heartless father, his hands locked around the metallic grips.   
  
The stench of blood on flesh inside the entry plug threatened to drive him insane. He heard   
  
that they had found Misato and Ritsuko in the wreckage of the explosion; two people that one   
  
of these monsters hadn't been able to claim yet. He didn't care; he was only focused on the   
  
wreckage of the black Eva's entry plug. A rescue crew was arriving now, but it wouldn't be   
  
much use. He could hear Misato's voice speaking to him, and he knew he was giving out   
  
perfunctory responses, if he was giving any out at all. The rescue crew were dragging   
  
something out of the entry plug; although badly hurt and coated in his own blood, Shinji could   
  
see clearly who he had fought.  
  
  
  
Toji.  
  
  
  
Before Shinji snapped, that sane and rational part of his mind flashed a thought in his head,   
  
twisted, bitter, ironic humour: _it must run in the family..._  
  
  
  
There was not one person in the Geofront that didn't hear Shinji's scream.  
  
  
  
  
  
I really dislike doing stuff that's dark, even though that's what a lot of Eva is. This is possibly   
  
one of the darkest parts in the entire series, and it signifies the falling apart of everything in   
  
Nerv. The next thing I write will be nicer, I promise.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Derek Zischke  
  
zischke-derek@powerup.com.au  
  
"Do you suffer from long-term memory loss? I can't remember..."  
  
-Chumbawhamba  



End file.
